Confusion
by The-Clumsy-Princess
Summary: Set after Darien goes back to collage. It's been one year since Darien left and Serena needs her friends to help her through hard times. Two-shot Is it Damien and Serena forever? Much better story than summery.
1. Chapter 1

It's been exactly one year since I last saw Darien. Of course we talk every day but that's just not enough. I urge to see him, to touch him, to hear him strong, loving voice in front of me. ' You need to calm down, Serena. People don't need to see you crying, specially at work'. BEEP 'Just in time', I think to my self as i walk out of my apartment to see Mina's dark blue jeep. The day was amazing, nothing like my mood. The wind was just hard enough to cover the hot summer day. As soon as I open the passenger's door I'm engulfed with the familiar sound of Fireflies and Mina's voice singing along with it. "Hey Serena, how's Luna?" She says, turning down the volume, as I get in. "Hey, she's fine, how's Artemis?" I ask turning around to face her. I was shocked to find sudden shock on her face. "He's fine. Serena, are you OK"? She asked confused. Well that makes two of us. Odd. "I'm fine?" I say but it comes out as a question. She sighs before pulling out of my drive way and then pulling down my mirror. I just shrug it off and look at the mirror only to realize what she means. "Shout" I mumble, trying to rub off the runny mascara off. "Serena, if this is about Darien then don't worry. Trust me, I am the Goddess Of Love." She says as we laugh. "I know", I say, all laughter gone." but I haven't seen him in a whole year, Mina". Tears running rapidly down my face. She gives me a comforting one armed hug while at a red light. " I know Serena, but please trust me something GREAT is going to happen today!" She says, a mischievous smile playing on her face, as she pulls into her usual spot at Okinawa. "Yeah, like anything great will happen at work". I say laughing and reapplying my makeup. I hug her, thank her, and we go our separate ways inside.

Today had been a busy day, Laura was out so I had to answer the phones and great costumers. I wasn't allowed to be a waiter on the count that my feet always ended up making me serve food to the flood. after lunch rush I was busy with dinner reservations. RING!!! Sigh, I was never going to get to read my comics. "Okinawa, Serena talking, how may I help you?" I say, just happy I get payed;. "Yes, I'd like to make dinner reservations for two tonight at 7:30." Says a man with a English accent, who sounds very familial. I look at the clock, it's 7:08. "OK, and the reservation name?" i ask, quickly writing down the information. "Shields" He says, i can definitely detect a smile in his voice. ' Wow, OK can't be him, Serena. Chill out and answer.' I sneaker to cover up my hesitation. The stranger on the other line chuckles. Odd. " OK, thank you for calling we'll see you at.. 7:30". I say as I hang up. I know it sounds crazy but now I'm anxious to see who is. "Hey Serena" Molly says as she heads to my desk for her break. Molly and I had always kept in touch. "Hey Molly, what's up?" I truly want to know, Molly and Melvin had had a fight yesterday and I wanted her to know I was here for her. "Nothing much, Melvin's taking me out for dinner he said he's really sorry and wanted to make up for it. He's so romantic". She sighed contently. We talked until Melvin came for Molly. They truly looked happy together. After that thought I looked at the clock, even more anxious now that I had no distraction. It was 7:30. I sucked in a breath and looked at the entrance, hopping that miraculously Darien would show up 'some one's coming!' Two shadows were coming close to the door. But as soon as the door open, my heart breaks.

* * *

So yeah I know I haven't updated since like, Last year and this is a small chapter, but Im bad at keeping up with stories though I promise I will finish those stories. It's like 11 now so Ill update tomorrow. This is just like a two chapter story that i was going to put in one of my stories but decided to just make it a two-shot. Hope you like it and I hope you think I've gotten better at writing, Thanks

love, peace, blah, blah,

Jacky


	2. Authers note

So hey guys I know I've taken for ever to update but my computer got messed up so my notes on this got erased. I was writing it over but some personal things happened. Im glad to say though that this chapter is coming out better. I've gotten some questions frome** N.J. **and Im going to clear this out. So I will try to put the next chapter up very soon and hopefully you love it as much as I hope.

OK so here we go:

**1.**what is this fan-fiction about?

Well it's about what happened to Serena nd Darien after he went back to America.

**2.**When and Where does it take place?

It takes place after the last fight and in Serena's home town.

**3.** Who all is in this fanfict?

Well if I tell you who is in it all it will rouen things, but I will tell you that all the Sailors are in it.

**4.**How old is every one in this fanfict?

Well I'm guessing Serena and the Sailors are about 18 or 19 and Darien is about 20 something.

**5.** Does any thing about the Sailor Scouts exist in this fanfict?

Yes actually it all exists, its just after all of it happened.

**6.**If so what power would they be at?

They would have the same power as in the last battle but a little stronger.

Thanks so much for your questions **N.J. **and if anyone else has any questions what so ever I'd love to hear them and answer them.

Also I've constantly gotten complaints on my grammar and I just want to note that I had a program that told me the wrong words but I have gotten a better app.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! **

Love,Peace,Blah,Blah,Blah,

Jack


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you so much for being patient with me, my computer has been having problems and I've had a writer block. Though I know that's no excuse. I decided to put up the rest that I have finished and not keep you waiting 'cuz it's rude. I hope you like this chapter,  
I personally really like it and am happy about how it came out. Once again thank you for reading and please leave a comment telling me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: The only time I own Sailor Moon is in my dreams and even then I can't have Darien. :(

At that moment in came Darien, looking much better then Serena's dreams had pictured, with a beautiful brunet clinging to his arms. She was horrified. she never imagined he capable to do such a thing to any one. They looked happy, laughing like they were meant to be close. There was so much pain in Serena, she would never wish this upon even the worst of enemies. The only thing Serena's mind could think to do was run. So she did. as she dove into the kitchen she was flooded with the memories of him. She couldn't take it any longer. "MINA!" She shouted as tears stained her face and clothes. her friend ran to her as soon as they saw her enter the kitchen door. "Serena what's wrong? What happened out there?" Three other sailors joined them as tears stained her uniform. "She looks horrible, sit her down Mina", said a very concerned Amy. "He knew, he herd me on the phone, he knew I was here! Then he brought someone else! He knew guys he knew." Serena shook her head back and forth, afraid to say more, fearing he had herd her. Her heart was broken and there was no way to fix it with out _him_. What would happen to Rini and Crystal Topia? Her body and mind where slowly shutting down.  
All four sailors had confusion written on their faces when suddenly something clicked in Mina's mind. "Serena, where is _he_?" She asked through clenched teeth, trying her hardiest not to curse him to the very pits of hell knowing it would only upset Serena. Not knowing if she could talk, Serena pointed out to the waiting room. As Mina Stomped her way out the door the other scouts huddles around Serena in comfort and listened quietly. No one could have predicted what happened next. Laughter burst through the door, their jaws dropped, as Mina entered the room smiling like a fool. "Serena, you really have to see this!" The sailor of love said, stifling giggles. As the scouts glared at her Serena shook her head, tears flying every where, though she knew she had to face him soon. "Serena, I'm one of your best friends, your worrier even, I would never hurt you." Mina said feeling hurt but also under standing why. 'I'll have to face him soon, why not now? Maybe he'll even leave.'  
but she knew she wouldn't be able to see him leave. As she stood she took a long breath and walked out to the room where her one true love was holding another in his arms. Mina stopped the others from following, Serena needed to do this on her own. As a single tear fell down her face she walked into the waiting room, realizing her worst nightmare, another in the arms of he one true soul mate. As soon as they spotted each other their eyes met, the whole world stopped nothing mattering but one another, as if they where seeing each other for the first time.

So, what you think? Leave a Review and I'll update faster and ask Pegasus to visit you!  
hope you have a great day!

Jack =]


End file.
